fannycampsircfandomcom-20200213-history
Webly
Webly (The Friendly Strategist) is a contestant on Fanny's IRC Camps. He was on the Dancing Ducks during the first season. Coverage Season One In Welcome To Pilot, Webly arrived happily and started to drool over Kiki. During the whole episode, he was all around Kiki trying to make him like her but was confused because she had a crush on Brick but she still liked him. When getting his bed he stated he was excited to be with Kiki since the girl and guy cabins weren't split. Brick and him decided to share bunk beds but that didn't go well as Brick sat on him. In the challenge, Webly tried to save Brick after he jumped not knowing he wasn't supposed to. Candice got in his way and saved him but not properly. Webly got mad because he was a lifeguard and she just wanted an excuse to do CPR. Webly then sprinted to the top of the hill to jump so he could actually help his team. His team won the challenge for having more jumpers. Although after Brick yet again falls Webly is yet again to the rescue but this time saves him while getting in the way with Kiki. During the elimination, Kiki and Brick and Keyshia started talking and they decided to create an alliance while a love triangle only started between the two new best friends. In The Mad Splatter, Webly had mixed emotions because Kiki started to like Brick. At the mess hall, he sat alone and waited for the challenge. In the challenge, Webly was a shooter and shot Alexis and Rosalyn. Webly struggled to find April along with his team mates so in the meantime the other team caught all there deer. After the challenge, his alliance decided to vote Ky for not doing anything in the challenge. At first he sat alone until Tyker sat by him asking what was wrong. Tyker was then pushed out of the way by Kiki and Keyshia who sat by him. When the votes we're being announced he was scared his alliance was going to turn on him for being a little too mixed but in the end his alliance pulled through and Ky was eliminated. In Heck's Kitchen and Family Crude IDK what happened because I was hardly there. In whatever the heck the next episode is called, Webly wakes up and sings a rendition of Tik Tok replacing some words meaning he wanted Kiki. After that, he claims that he doesn't want Oatmeal for breakfast. Again, he was feeling mixed feelings about Kiki. He felt kind of obsessive so he tried to lay it off a little even though that didn't work. He was going to save Rosalyn but was too late once a random lifeguard came in and saved her. He approached Keyshia trying to make her happy because she was in one of those moods and dragged her to the challenge. At the challenge, Webly earned himself an early lead with Tyker and Brick rowing fast as well. As time went by, Tyker jumped off and tried to attack another boat making his boat slow down. When they passed the finish line without Tyker, Brick and Webly realized they actually didn't pass one so he rowed to the actual finish line third. After realizing he went to save her and got hit under the boat. His team lost and even though he tried to eliminate Tyker, Keyshia was blindsided out of the game. Audition Tape Trivia Category:Season One Competitors